


Take Me Home

by cartonedeunoia



Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Reunion, M/M, kenma highkey wants to go home, kenma is kinda uncomfy, kenma is meeting kuroo’s parents after so long, this is the worst thing i’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartonedeunoia/pseuds/cartonedeunoia
Summary: kenma wants kuroo’s parents to still like him and if that means giving up his games for about an hour and dressing up to go to his family reunion, then so be it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904005
Kudos: 21





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> day 7: formal
> 
> this is late and rushed omg i’m so sorry wtf just don’t read it
> 
> i shouldn’t have written it aghhhhh
> 
> update: i redid this and i’m much prouder of this one so here’s the link!!!
> 
> [socks in the grass - a kuroken fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128242)
> 
> [my twitter handle](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)

as kenma sighed, kuroo immediately placed a comforting hand on his back. 

the pair were attending kuroo’s family reunion and seeing as it was a formal event they were dressed in suits.

kenma never really liked being around too many people, but the only reason he was there was because he wanted kuroo’s parents to still like him.

“hey, we’ll leave as soon as we talk to them, alright, love?” the taller smiled at him. 

holding his hand, he pointed out where his parents were as they walked over. 

“mom, dad, you remember, kenma, right?”

“oh darling,” kuroo’s mother spun around, giving the shorter a big hug. “we haven’t seen you in so long!”

before kenma could respond, kuroo’s parents had already taken away his lover’s attention. 

feeling out of place, kenma tugged on the raven-haired’s sleeve. 

kuroo glanced at him before making an excuse for why they had to leave. 

“i’m sorry i got distracted, love.” he spoke as they got into his car. 

“it’s okay. let’s go home.”

“and play video games?”

kenma nodded, biting away a smile. “mhm, and play video games.”

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn’t even deserve kudos- BDBDJJDJDJDBB 
> 
> [my twitter handle](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)


End file.
